<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Appreciation by Teirakeiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210446">Music Appreciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teirakeiso/pseuds/Teirakeiso'>Teirakeiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teirakeiso/pseuds/Teirakeiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy wants to share his love of classical music with Germany. Cute and fluffy. GermanyxItaly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music Appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729186">Music Appreciation</a> by Shatterdoll.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文刊载于fanfiction<br/>原作：Shatterdoll（https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1841646/）<br/>翻译：退票要付手续费（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）<br/>协力：lokane（https://www.gongzicp.com/cpzone/author/id/108223）<br/>校对：邪恶女反派<br/>Special Thanks：All of my friends<br/>And You</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>意大利热切地敲着门。“德意志！德意志！快开门，我有东西想跟你分享哦！”</p><p>三秒钟的停顿之后他再次开始敲门。“德意志！你在哪儿？”</p><p>门开了，德国低下头，有些恼怒地看着他。“你好意大利。发生了什么？”</p><p>意大利对他绽开一个微笑，“我能进来吗德意志？拜托了？你现在有空吗？”</p><p>德国叹息着，揉了揉他的额头。他希望他不会因为这个决定而感到后悔。“好，进来吧。”</p><p>意大利活力满满地跳进了房子里。他转了个圈，背后拿着什么东西。“德意志，我从奥地利那里得到了一份礼物，而我觉得你大概会喜欢它，所以我想跟你分享！”</p><p>奥地利的礼物？分享它？带着好奇与疲倦，他小心地接过话头。“你想跟我分享什么？”</p><p>意大利从身后拿出一张唱片，咧开嘴笑着。“当当！”</p><p>他把它递给德国。那是约翰·施特劳斯的《皇帝圆舞曲》的唱片。意大利前后摇晃着，踮起脚尖又落下。“奥地利说这是为了你的上司和他的上司之间的一场会晤所特别创作的，所以我觉得你应该会记得它！”</p><p>他一边的眉毛扬了起来。“我觉得我应该记得……所以他到底为什么会送你这个？”</p><p>意大利放松地笑着。“我很喜欢奥地利的音乐。以前我住在他家里的时候，他总是在演奏音乐，而他的音乐总是那么美。我经常只是站在那里然后听他演奏。音乐让他看上去温和而冷静。最近我把我的想法告诉了他，所以从那之后他就开始时不时送我这样的礼物。”</p><p>他的兄长的音乐的确十分卓越。但是……“啊……那你为什么想要跟我分享它？”</p><p>意大利小小地皱了下眉。“呗？那——我只是在想这是为了德国所作的……”</p><p>他似乎让他沮丧了……“嗯，我猜这应该挺不错的。我是说我不介意听一听。”</p><p>意大利看上去因为他的缺乏热情而有点不高兴。德国把他带进客厅，那里的桌子上有一台留声机。他正打算放唱片的时候意大利制止了他。“等等德意志，让我来！你还没准备好！”</p><p>德国皱皱眉。“……准备好什么？”</p><p>“当然是听音乐了！”</p><p>德国抑制不住地哼了一声。“一个人听音乐需要做什么准备？音乐就是音乐。”</p><p>意大利看上去对这个评论有些不满。“当然不是那样了德意志！一个人当然要全身心地听音乐才合适！我是说，好吧……”他看上去有些慌乱但又沉醉。“要用心去听音乐。这样可以调动你内心的情感。如果你不这样做的话那么你就只能听见音乐。他们之间是完全不同的。你会错过作曲者想说的话，不，连音乐想要传达的东西都感受不到。至少……嗯，至少我从奥地利那里是这样学到的。”</p><p>德国惊讶地盯着他。或许这是他认识意大利以来听他说过的最明智的一句话。这让他有些惊奇。“我……我知道了。那——那么告诉我我应该做什么吧。”</p><p>意大利对着他微笑。“好！首先坐下来。”</p><p>他花了一会儿才领会这个命令。“嗯，好。”</p><p>他坐下，姿势僵硬而呆板。</p><p>“现在闭上眼睛。”</p><p>他闭上眼睛，眉头紧皱。他从不会容忍任何人无意义的此类举动，也不会放纵自己沉溺其中。</p><p>“现在试着让音乐为你画一幅画。它会告诉你一个只属于你的心的故事。如果你愿意这么做的话。好吗德意志？我要开始了。”</p><p>他听见留声机的指针往下沉的声音。开始时的声响让他有些畏缩。而在感受到意大利的重量陷进双人沙发上他身旁的部位时，他的神经紧张了起来。</p><p>“试着更放松一点德意志。这很有趣，我保证！”</p><p>深呼吸了几下重新凝聚他的注意力，照着意大利所说的来做让他感觉有点愚蠢。</p><p>当他允许自己沉浸进音乐里的时候，他回忆起自己第一次听到它时的场景。喇叭，巨大的房间，约瑟夫国王的邀请……</p><p>音乐庄严宏伟但又轻柔，人们伴随其中步入舞池，跳起一曲华尔兹。优雅的晚礼服与正装。珠宝时不时的闪光。</p><p>音乐突然间变换，加入更多弦乐。有什么崭新的东西渗进了他的记忆。清凉而深远的河流在阳光下潺潺流动，村落旁吹过缕缕微风，花朵随之摇曳。</p><p>乐曲中的一个拾音让他突然间重返舞厅。一个优雅的带着面具的人邀请他共舞一曲。他在能够真切的感受到那只手抓住他的同时被带入舞池。而仅此一次的，他没有感到笨拙或是尴尬，而是像其他人一样轻易地跟上了节拍。</p><p>有那么一阵，音乐里只有单纯的宁静，而欢欣和愉悦在他的胸腔里蔓延。</p><p>有什么东西悄悄地变得迷醉。尖锐的小提琴声。他和他的舞伴在云间起舞，光线如同羽毛般拂过他们身上。</p><p>音乐如同轻柔的爱抚与拥抱，而舞曲则变得更加活泼有生气。他把他的舞伴搂得更近一点，他们旋转着，用舞步丈量着蓝色与白色的大厅。风在他们身边围绕着，温和而安静。他的心里充满了他无法言说的感情。</p><p>音乐放缓了，而舞蹈也一样。动作开始变得亲密暧昧，而他的舞伴也是如此。他到此刻才意识到他握着的哪只手是多么的小，而当他盯着那微笑着的唇瓣是他感到自己的脸颊开始发热，如此熟悉……</p><p>天空现在暗了下来，但在他舞伴眼中闪耀的星辰更加明亮。音乐此刻忽然变得暧昧而浪漫，乐曲的最后一个音符终于落下，他的舞伴踮起脚，摘下他的面具。面具慢慢地滑下，露出其下隐藏的人脸，那是——</p><p>“德意志？”</p><p>德国猛地睁开眼，低头看向意大利的脸。某些东西忽然在他的脑海中闪现，他的舞伴……他为自己所想象的舞伴是……</p><p>他的脸开始迅速转红，而意大利扬起眉。“怎么了德意志？你喜欢它么？”</p><p>他低下头看去，发现他们的手正握在一起。他感觉更加晕眩了。他连忙丢下了它，好像那是一个拉开的手榴弹一样。“啊——啊！我什么时候——？”</p><p>意大利再次握住了他的手。“怎么了德意志？别担心，我不会介意的！”</p><p>他清了清嗓子，脸极度的热。“没——没事……”</p><p>他握了握他的手，满怀期待地看着他。“所以你想象出了什么德意志？我是说……你感觉好吗？音乐？你看见了什么？”</p><p>“啊我……”他咳了一声，转过脸。“一个舞——舞厅。华尔兹。天空……”</p><p>意大利看上去很开心。“听上去很棒哦德意志。”</p><p>“还有……”</p><p>“还有别的吗？”</p><p>德国又开始咳嗽。“我——嗯，应该没有了。”</p><p>意大利歪了歪脑袋。“没有了吗？不过你看上去很开心，所以我很高兴。”</p><p>他在那一刻看上去是那么的甜美，德国的心跳都快失去控制了。“呗？你还好吗德意志？你一直在脸红。”</p><p>德国摇了摇头，低下头看着意大利握住的自己的手。他很快地把头转开了。“……没事。我只是想……你是否，呃，还有别的想跟我分享的奥地利的礼物吗？”</p><p>意大利的脸因为兴奋而亮了起来。“是的！我有好多好多的东西想跟你分享！”</p><p>“我……会很喜欢的……我想。”</p><p>意大利笑了起来；而德国也微微笑了一下。看起来他的音乐鉴赏课又要开始了。而或许，在奥地利的音乐的某一处，他会再次找到他的舞伴，并且确认藏在面具下的那张脸。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings one and all~ This is for my technically 802nd reviewer Ernie1042 who won a one shot for 800th reviewer of You and I due to various reasons -laughs-<br/>Prompt: Germany×Italy, Something to do with music or dancing. Maybe Italy trying to share the love for classical music he got from his childhood with Austria.<br/>The song I used for the inspiration of this was "Kaiser-Walzer" by Johann Strauss as perfromed by André Rieu. (You can find it easily on Youtube) Written in 1889 fro King Franz Josef of Austria's visit to German Kaiser Wilhelm Ⅱ. It's truly a lovely song.<br/>Sorry it's so short... ah, I can't even begin to capture what I imagined fro this piece which makes me quite sad.<br/>Disclaimer: Hetalia and Kaiser Walzer are not mine.</p><p>AN: I actually listened to the song and wrote the imagery that occurred to me when writing the part where Germany initially does the same. So...that's why it's so strange -laughs-<br/>I really do think that music is a very essential part of humans. There's something about it. It effects everyone on a global level and can invoke so much emotion... I find it a fantastic phenomena.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>